Four Fatal Mistakes
by Yujianlong
Summary: "A temple! From all places you could have chosen from, you picked the Precursor Tempel?" "Metalheads cannot reach this place…" Jak's voice trailed of... "Actually, none can." Rated M for a reason! Contains YAOI - don't like, don't read!
1. Ottsel Bets

Hello again.

Another Jak/Torn Story. Those boys really got the better of me... *sigh*

Anyways: Jak and all his friends and enemies belong to NaughtyDog.

But if I happen to get one of them, I'll let you know.

* * *

><p>Torn stared at the ottsel in disbelieve. "You want me to do what exactly?" Daxter's grin grew wider. „I dare you to go over to her and give Keira a kiss" The Tattooed Wonder didn't move. He couldn't. Not that he wasn't trying, but his body refused to take orders. Daxter's grin seemed to split his face in halves. Torn wouldn't mind. He was up to murder that stupid fucking orange plague. "Jak will kill me", he finally managed to chock. The orange fur ball just shrugged.<p>

Ashelin sat on a bar stool beside her long time friends and followed the discussion curiously. How on earth had Torn managed to get himself into this mess?

Earlier that evening, Torn had made a first fatal mistake. He had started to drink hard alcohol. There was a good reason behind it – at least that was what he told Ashelin when she asked – but it was a stupid thing to do nevertheless. Especially when you happened to be sitting in the bar of your best soldier's _pet_!

Said orange fur ball had picked his chance well. As soon as Daxter had noticed what Torn was up to, he made sure he would never run out of alcohol. Being the owner of the bar, this was no difficult task. Daxter's silently chuckled and poured Torn another glass of 'Little Red Zoomer'. Nothing could stop him now! Well, almost nothing. The red haired baroness of the city was sitting beside her first commander and eyeing him with a worried look.

The ottsel lazily strolled over to his wife and whispered something in her ear. The hungry look in his eyes prevented everyone at the bar from guessing what he was really talking about. Even Ashelin turned her gaze away from the couple quickly. Sexual tension filled the air. But soon, Daxter and Tess were back at business and acted as if nothing had happened.

None noticed the malicious touch Tess' grin had gotten. Only Jak might have been able to tell that there was something going on, but he was currently too busy flirting with Keira.

_Accidentally_, Tess dropped a pile of glasses right beside Ashelin who was right there to lend the ottsel a hand. In the mean time, Daxter placed himself in front of a slightly tipsy commander. A grin spread wide over his face. "I bet you can't drink your next 'Zoomer' on ex.", he stated. Torn just stared at him for a moment. Then he smirked at the ottsel. He was very sure he was going to win that bet. But so was Daxter. And this was the second fatal mistake of the Tattooed Wonder within a few hours time.

Long story short: Daxter won the bet and was now grinning demon like at a gapping Torn.

As her commander was obviously not able to form a proper sentence at the moment, Ashelin stepped in to help him. "He's right, Dax. If he does as you dare him, Jak is going to go mental!" The ottsel wasn't impressed by it at all: "He made the mistake to take a bet against me. Now he has to deal with the consequences." Daxter turned around and filled a glass that he soon handed over to one of the customers.

"Listen sweetheart. I don't really care what you think will happen. Nor do I give a shit about what actually _will_ happen. So just go over there and get it over with!" Torn could finally move again. He picked up his glass and emptied the rest of the 'Little Red Zoomer'. Afterwards he stared at the empty glass with a sour look. Why was it so easy to get the alcohol down _now_? He shot a death glare at the fur ball and stood up.

"Torn…", Ashelin tried, but he was already out of her reach. This was not going to end well. The red haired baroness followed her friend with her eyes, ready to step in should Jak seriously try to go on a rampage.

"I'm goin' to regret this" Torn murmured to himself. But nevertheless he stepped over to the table Jak and Keira were sitting at. They looked up at him with a questioning look. The commander sighed, bent down to the blue haired woman and gave her a quick kiss. Spinning around on his heel he went back to the bar, leaving two very confused elves behind. Daxter awaited him with a broad grin and another 'Little Red Zoomer'.

"How on earth does it come that Jak's not here to kill me yet?" Torn asked after he had emptied the 'Zoomer' in one big gulp. "And how the hell is it possible that I can drink this stupid thing on ex _now_?" Daxter was trying to flee the area before the Tattooed Wonder could get a hold of him but failed. Long fingers wound around the ottsel's small figure. Daxter squealed and tried to escape the iron grip – with no luck.

"How?" Torn repeated. The orange fur ball was saved from certain death by a dark voice, coming from behind the commander. "Laying your hand on Daxter was the second fatal mistake you made tonight, Torn" Wrong, Ashelin thought, it was the third.

Slowly the Freedom League commander turned around, his grip not loosing even the slightest bit. Behind him stood Dark. The Dark Eco creature had a murderous expression on its face. Fangs exposed and a hand with razor sharp claws ready to strike he snarled at Torn. The commander stayed surprisingly calm. It wasn't the first time he faced Dark and he couldn't hope that it was the last. "Calm down, Tall, Dark and Gruesome."

The next movement was too fast for anyone to see. Dark had slammed his claws into Torn's arm, forcing the commander to immediately release the ottsel he had been holding. Blood was dripping onto the floor. A tired grin appeared on Torn's face.

And this happened to be his fatal mistake number four. With an inhuman screech Dark slammed his other claw across Torn's torso. Ashelin screamed, Daxter gasped in shock. The remaining guest that hadn't fled the area as soon as they saw Dark left the Naughty Ottsel screaming in terror. Blood was soaking Torn's cloth and dripping to the already stained floor. Dark smirked. "Not so cocky anymore, are we?"

Out of nowhere Keira appeared and slammed a bottle she had grabbed from the counter over Dark's head. The Dark Eco creature winced and spun around to see who had dared to lay a hand on him. Dark still had his claws in Torn's wrist, the rapid movement knocking the commander off his bar stool onto the floor where a pool of blood was growing fast around his motionless body.

Recognizing Keira, Dark quickly calmed down. He wouldn't hurt her. Feeling that he was no longer needed, he released his control over Jak's body. When the hero regained control and had recovered from changing, he finally realised what he had done. He stared at Torn's motionless figure and shock. He couldn't move. Couldn't speak.

Ashelin could. As soon as she was sure Dark had disappeared, she darted out of the room and run upstairs to a chamber she knew held a few packs of Green Eco. Nearly flying down the stairs on her way back, she brought the Green Eco to Torn. She broke the packets and pressed the green eco on the bleeding wounds. The wounds suck up the healing energy immediately, but the bleeding didn't stop.

"Is there more green eco around here?" Ashelin asked, a desperate tone in her trembling words. When she heard a humourless laugh, she looked up. "All the Green Eco in the world wouldn't help him."

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it!<p>

R & R please!


	2. Spargus

Welcome back!

Here comes the second chapter of 'Four Fatal Mistakes'¨

Currently the planned lenght is 9 chapters. But as I continuously come up with new sideplots... Well. It might change.

Disclaimer: As usual. Jak, Torn and all the others belong to Naughty Dog and God knows who else.  
>If I happen to get my hands on one of them, I'll let you know. :)<p>

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"All the Green Eco in the world wouldn't help him." Jak stated. The red haired just gaped at him. The surrounding people stared at Jak in disbelieve. The blond hero shrugged. "The wounds are infected with Dark Eco. Only Light Eco might be able to heal him."<p>

The baroness stared at him angrily. "Then change and help him!" Now Daxter stepped in. He had recovered from the shock of being half strangled and then freed by Dark. The ottsel looked up at Ashelin and sighed. "This wouldn't help either. The Light Eco is bound to Jak's body. He cannot heal anyone with it. We have to bring Torn to an Eco Source."

While he was speaking, Keira had opened a map she always carried with her. Colourful dots were spread all over it. "The closest Source is in Spargus. Here in Heaven we only have Green and a few Dark ones." she stated after taking a quick look at the map. A small smile showed on her lips. "Let's go!"

Without another word, Jak lifted the unconscious Torn on his arms and followed the blue haired mechanic out of the bar. Keira started her car and impatiently waited for Jak to get in. The blond's feet had barely left the ground when car already sped over the water of the port. They landed in front of the transporter seconds later, only to discover that the airship was empty. "What now?" Jak questioned. Keira grinned. "I'll drive, of course!" The blond hero gave her a grateful smile and climbed into the airship.

The flight to Spargus seemed to take forever! Jak's jacket was socked with blood by the time he could make out the desert below them and when they hovered over Spargus, the red liquid was everywhere. "I'll jump the rest of the way! As soon as I get the chance, I let you know how we are."

With this words the blond hero changed and spread his bluish wings, slowly floating down, he was heading directly for the Eco Source. When he reached the ground, the airship had already disappeared back into the direction of Heaven. Due to an agreement with the new leader of Spargus, airships from Heaven were not given permission to land close to the city anymore. Sure they would have been granted permission, but Jak didn't have time to argue with the people. Torn didn't have the time.

He placed the commander directly into the source, hoping that the Light Eco might actually help. While giving the Eco time to do its work, Jak randomly aimed at the boxes around the source. From experience he knew that one or two Green Eco packets were always hidden in there. He didn't know who hid them there, probably a merchant. But right now he didn't care. Another glance to Torn. Jak smiled.

"Finally!" he murmured. He couldn't feel Dark Eco on the other elf's body anymore. Grabbing the Green Eco, he walked over to the still bleeding commander. He took him out of the constant flow of Light Eco and pressed the Green Eco on the wounds. His smile widened as the Green Eco finally closed the huge wounds. Nevertheless, Torn was not yet saved. He had lost huge amounts of blood and Jak doubted that the Light Eco or the Green could do anything about this.

He looked around, spotting one of the Precursor Monks nearby. Perfect! "Hey you!" The Monk turned around. "What can I do for you, Mar?" Seem smiled. Jak grinned and pointed at Torn. "He lost a lot of blood. I gathered the Green Eco would not really help with that." Seem walked over to the still motionless commander and knelt down beside him.

The Monk checked the scars with a routine that almost scared Jak. How many worriers came back from the desert everyday bleeding? How many of them didn't make it through the following night? Jak shivered. These were technically still his people. Sig had made it clear, that he was only ruling the city until Jak war ready to take over. He was prevented from further dark thoughts by Seem. She looked up from her patient and glanced at Jak. "The wounds were deep. The Green Eco only barely managed to close them, but they are not fully healed. We need to bring him to the hospital."

Jak nodded and stepped in the floating Light Eco. Moments later his wings grew anew and he lifted Torn onto his arms. "I'll see you there." Seem said and mounted a nearby Leaper.

Jak spent the rest of the day in front of a hospital room waiting for Seem to – finally – bring him the message that Torn was safe. The Monk hadn't asked any questions yet, which didn't surprise Jak at all. Seem was a woman who didn't waste time with words, when the question could wait.

Even though he didn't feel tired he eventually fell asleep, his head leaned against the wall. When Seem, followed by Torn, stepped out into the corridor, Jak had curled up in his seat. The Monk smiled. "I guess we should wake him. Otherwise he will need medical treatment tomorrow." Torn just shrugged and walked over to the sleeping elf. He lightly touched Jak's shoulder. The blond flinched and his eyes flew open. "I'm awake!" he murmured. The commander grinned. "I saw that, soldier." A broad smile spread on Jak's face as he recognized Torn. The older man smirked. "You didn't really think that dark beast could kill me? Come on.. I'm better than that!"

Before Jak could reply, Seem noted: "What about getting some food? I didn't get lunch as I had to save the oh-so-Dark-proof commander here." Jak burst out laughing. "Sounds like a plan." he said with a grin.

Seem lead them through a few corridors into the kitchen of the Hospital. At the medical centre was directly connected to the Monk's quarters, they didn't need to ask permission to enter the kitchen. Seem opened some cupboards and in a few minutes placed a complete meal on the table. They ate in silence for a moment until Seem came up with an important question.

"So, how do you plan to get back to Heaven City?" Torn didn't understand the question at all, as he hadn't been awake to see how they had come into Spargus in the first place, but apparently Jak did. "I dunno. Guess I'll call Keira or Ashelin tomorrow, so they can pick us up. The cities are too far apart for flying on my own."

"Then I'll organize you a place where you can sleep the rest of the night. We will deal with the permission tomorrow." Seem said and raised from the table. "I'll be back in a minute."

Torn and Jak continued to eat in silence until the commander raised the word. "If we have no airship here… How did you manage to bring us to Spargus?" Jak shrugged. "Keira brought me right above the city. I jumped out." "You jumped out of an airship..?"

Jak nodded. "Well, basically Light jumped out of an airship." The blond grinned and looked at Torn. The older elf frowned. "But… why Spargus in the first place?" "Light Eco. We have no source in Heaven City. And your wounds were infected with Dark Eco. You shouldn't have teased Dark…" Jak looked down at his plate, suddenly not hungry anymore. This whole mess was his fault. He should be able to control his alter ego by now. Especially since he had Light. And he could beat most of soldiers and commanders in the Freedom League without using his Eco power. He didn't _need_ Dark.

"Don't blame this on you, kid." Torn said. "It was my fault." The commander shook his head. The rat would pay for this. He would find the ottsel alone at some point in time. And then…

"Why did you do that?" Torn looked up. Jak was obviously embarrassed to have asked the question, therefore the commander gathered that he was referring to the kiss. "Lost a bet against the fur ball" Torn didn't know what reaction he had expected, but Jak laughing was definitely _not_ it. He raised an eyebrow. Jak grinned: "None has _ever_ won a bet against Daxter. Well… maybe Tess."

Torn opened his mouth for a bitter reply that included the fact that Daxter was cheating but was interrupted by Seem, who happened to step back into the kitchen.

"I could lead you to the room now, if you wish. We only had free beds in the soldier quarters. The two of you will have to share one of the rooms. The others are all completely or at least partially occupied." Jak nodded and rose. "I'm sure it will be fine, Seem. Thank you."

The two elves followed Seem through the dark streets of Spargus. Apart from a few Leapers and even fewer gueards, the city seemed deserted. "Most people will be on missions tomorrow, and the market will be held too. This is why none is around." Seem explained. Jak nodded. It made sense. "There will be a sandstorm soon then, I gather?" The Precursor Monk chuckled. "You haven't lost the instinct for the sands, Mar. Yes, we expect the next storm to come by tomorrow afternoon. Our men will leave when the sun rises. And hopefully they will all return when the storm starts."

Seem opened a door and stepped into a long two-story building. Once inside, she lit a torch and led the men to a small room with four beds in. "I wish you a good night. Commander. Mar." The Monk was already halfway out of the room when Jak called her back in. "How many hours do I have until sunrise?" Seem smiled.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it!<p>

R & R please - Thanks!


	3. The Sand King's Realm

Here comes the third capter of Four Fatal Mistakes.

It took a little eternity to write this, as I was trying to make it as good as possible.

And I discovered that I am not really good in discribing certain scenes. *sighs*

Especially as I am trying to keep Jak and Torn as IC as possible.

**Disclaimer:** Jak and all his friends and enemies belong to NaughtyDog.

But if I happen to get one of them, I'll let you know...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"How many hours do I have until sunrise?" Seem smiled. "Around four, I'd say. I'll inform Kleiver to keep the Sand Shark for you." With this, the Monk left.<p>

Jak smirked. Finally something interesting to do! When he didn't hear the expected stupid comment from Daxter, he suddenly remembered that the others were waiting for news. "Shit…" Jak murmured. He sat down on one of the beds and grabbed for his communicator.

"They will all be asleep by now." Jak glanced over to Torn who had removed his shirt and boots and laid down on one of the beds. The hero couldn't resist letting his eyes wander over the half naked man. He took a deep breath before he answered. "Your right, I guess…"

Quickly he removed his weapons, shirt and boots. With a murmured_ Ya should catch some sleep if you wanna join tomorrow_ Jak closed his eyes and pretended to be fallen asleep few minutes later.

Torn sighed. He had felt the boy's glance wandering over his body. The commander squeezed his eyes shut and tried to prevent the well-known pictures from forming in his head. Torn had had a crush for Jak since what felt like forever! But he would never act on those feelings. He valued the friendship to the younger elf and didn't want to risk it. Even if this meant that he would never have a chance.

And besides, there was still Keira. And if not her, then Ashelin would surely step in to take the mechanics place.

But from time to time, Jak did things that would almost let him loose his control. Like looking at him with those blue eyes. The commander knew that he had just imagined the desire in the other's glance. But it made him crazy nevertheless. The blond was always so close and still so far away. Sometimes it physically hurt to be around Jak.

Torn sighed again. Jak was right. He should go to sleep. Joining the blond on a mission through the wasteland was too tempting to be missed because of a lack of sleep. Torn yawned and turned around in his bed and soon drifted to sleep.

On the other bed, the blond elf had trouble falling asleep, especially when he heard that the commander was still awake too. Resisting the urge to get up, walk over and just take what he desired was not so easy sometimes.

Jak woke up around thirty minutes before sunrise. He sat up in his bed and noticed that someone – probably Seem – had brought Mar's ancient armor into the room. The blond grinned.

When he was dressed and armed, he walked over to Torn's bed to wake the other man. He frowned when he saw the flushed face and heard the fast breathing. Maybe he should call… "Jak…" The hero froze.

The word had hardly been a whisper, but he was quite sure about what he had heard. His heart skipped a beat. But he wouldn't give in on false hopes. Not after knowing the commander for over five years. After two steadying breaths, he lightly toughed Torn's shoulder. The commander was immediately wide-awake, staring at Jak with a somewhat panicked look. Jak grinned. "Time to get up. The sun will rise soon."

As soon as Torn was ready, they stepped out of their room, only to find Seem waiting for them with two small bags. "Here. You will need water and food. And I doubt Kleiver has kept the soldiers from stealing the share that was in the Sand Shark." Jak smirked. "Would be scary if he had. See you around noon!"

Torn gave Seem a quick nod and followed Jak thought the building and out onto the now busy streets. Surprised by the sudden amount of people on the once deserted streets, he didn't pay attention to where Jak went and prompt lost sight of the other elf. "So much for the mission…" he murmured. The commander searched the streets with his eyes but couldn't find a sign of the blond hero.

Jak rode a Leaper while looking for a second one. The animals were their only hope to arrive at the gates in time. The sky was already lightening up and the sun only minutes from rising. When he returned to Torn, the man had sat down on the doorstep and yawned. "Here. We'll have to be fast if we still want to reach the Sand Shark in time."

A small smile crossed Torn's features as he mounted the Leaper and followed Jak further through the crowded city. He didn't believe that he would ever get used to the way the blond rode through the city. He had to admit that jumping from building to building was very fast, though.

As Jak had expected, most cars were gone and so was Kleiver. "Perfect..." he muttered as he looked around for a sign of what they were supposed to do. "Long no seen, chili pepper." A deep voice from behind came. Jak spun around, a broad grin on his face. "Sig!"

"I already expected you to be late. And that you wouldn't have anything to cover your eyes." Spargus' current leader said, rising an eyebrow and handed Torn a pair of goggles, similar to the ones Jak had. "Be careful out there. I got a bad feeling… The Monks say the storm is going to be extremely heavy. Don't risk anything."

"Better lose an object than lose a warrior. I know, Father said it all the time." Jak replied with a grin and climbed into the Sand Shark. Torn followed, not sure what he should think of the conversation. Even though he knew that Damos was Jak's father, he wasn't used to the boy referring to him as father. Especially not, since the blond elfe had never known his father. He had only learnt about their relation when Damos was already dead.

But there was no time for thinking as Jak hit the gas and sped out of the gate. "Hold this." the blond commanded and threw a map at him. "Wha…?"

"It's a Precursor map. It'll show the artifacts we're supposed to find." A slightly crazy grin had formed on the hero's lips. "Aha…" was all Torn could reply. "We have to find the shortest way to as many artifacts as possible. Whenever a dot suddenly disappears, someone else found if before we did."  
>"You are actually making a competition out of this?" he asked, flabbergasted. Jak's grin grew wider. "Of course! I have a reputation to keep!"<p>

Torn lost the sense of time and direction while Jak drove them in a wild zigzag though the desert. When they reached the first object, Torn couldn't suppress a shocked gasp as the blond leaned out of the car at full speed, grabbing for the artifact. Back up, he just barely managed to take a turn and so avoided a collision with a nearby rock. "Used to be easier when Dax was here." Jak muttered.

They continued to drive through the desert, collecting artifacts for hours and the commander became more and more nervous as the sun rose higher and no sign of the coming storm was to be seen. Then suddenly Jak's communicator sprang to live and Sig's voice sounded: "To all citizens out in the desert. Get back NOW! The storm is speeding in from the west. You will be cut off the city in no time!" Torn didn't like the suddenly worried look on Jak's face. He checked the map in his lap. If he was not mistaken, they were about as fare away from the city as they could possibly get. "I repeat, get BACK _NOW_!" Sig's voice sounded again.

Jak grabbed for the communicator. "Sig, we won't make it. I'll look for shelter out here." Without waiting for a reply he turned the Sand Shark and headed for the ruined city. Torn strongly doubted that they would find a place to hide there, but on the other hand, Jak knew the wastelands better than many others. They slithered to a halt in front of a huge cave. Jak jumped out of the car and walked a few steps into the cave.

Kneeling down he searched the ground for any signs of Metalheads. When he was sure that the cave was deserted, he climbed back into the Sand Shark. "Should be ok."  
>"What do you mean by <em>should<em>?" Torn questioned. The blond replied with a grin. "This is a Metalheadcave. Or used to be until Sig and I got rid of them."

While he talked he drove deeper into the cave until they reached two naturally built platforms. Jak got out of the car and jumped onto the platform that was further away from the vehicle. "The creatures that used to live here couldn't get up onto the platforms. But they might be able to jump over from the car." he answered the unasked question. Torn nodded and followed him.

Compared to the heat outside, the cave was freezing cold and soon Torn began to shiver. Gritting his teeth together he tried to get control over his trembling body. Suddenly Jak pulled him closer and put an arm around him. "I dare not light a fire. If there is still something in these caves, the fire might disturb it." the blond murmured. Torn just nodded and now tried to calm his heartbeat.

Not that his heart had any reason to beat faster! The explanation was perfectly logical. And as Jak obviously had a thing for Keira, all this had absolutely _no_ deeper meaning. But because Torn didn't look up, he didn't notice the small smile on Jak's lips. The two elves sat in silence for a while. Torn eventually drifted to sleep, while listening to the raging storm outside. Jak held him tight all the time, keeping the other warm. The commander's head fell on Jak's shoulder. The blond smiled as a thought crossed his mind.

It would be a one-time thing. And Torn would never know about… Slowly he lifted Torn's chin and gently placed a kiss on the older man's lips.

Woken by the touch, Torn slowly opened his eyes. Realizing what happened, he was sure to be still dreaming and gently returned the kiss. Jak backed away in shock, making Torn realize that this was no dream at all. Before he could do something very stupid, the commander remembered Keira.

He took a shuddered breath and backed away from Jak. With a glance to the cave entrance he said: "The storm stopped. We should go back." Jak barely nodded but jumped down from the plateau and walked to the car.

The dim light of nightfall greeted them when they stepped out of their shelter. The wind still carried a lot of sand but the storm was over and Jak carefully drove them back to Spargus. Torn had his eyes closed and pretended to sleep. And over the wind he couldn't hear Jak's desperate sigh.

He must have fallen asleep for real cause as they drove around the last mountain before the city Jak woke him up. "We're almost there." the blond said with a grin.

Once inside the gate, a very relieved Sig greeted them. And beside him stood Keira, and beside her stood the rat. Oh joy!

"You promised you would let us know every update!" she shouted as soon as Jak was out of the car. Keira was hurt. Jak could tell by the tone of her voice. She didn't understand how he could just forget about all his friends, only because he was back in this aweful desert that was the realm of the Wasteland Kingdom.

But she also didn't understand what this place meant to him. What the people of Spargus were to him. Jak looked at her angrily. "When I _had _news, it was too late to call you. And then I was kind of held up by a sandstorm!"

Keira blinked a few times, surprised by the harsh tone. "But… You could have told us. I was so worried about you!" Torn nearly burst out laughing. Of course! She was worried about _Jak_. Because Jak had been the one with Eco infected slits right across his chest. Torn didn't care if Keira was worried about him, really. But the fact that her main worry had been Jak, who had saved the world three times more or less single handed… That was a bit of a weird thought process.

He couldn't be bothered with the hysteric woman, so he walked past Sig and into the city. He grabbed a nearby Leaper and headed for the coast. Strangly enough he liked the little bay of Spargus quite well. And right now, this bay would give him a chance to think about and hide from Jak.

* * *

><p>Well well... We're getting to a point where things start moving.<br>And chapters are getting longer and longer...

I just hope it will come out as I want it to be.  
>My main problem is, that I do not really dare to write some things.<p>

But as I already labeled the story as M I kind of _have_ to keep to it.

Oh well... We'll see. There are still a few chapters to go before that.

**Backgroundinformation Writingprocess:  
><strong>I write my stories based on quotes, scenes or pictures.  
>This means that I draw a picture and then think, I could write a story about it.<p>

With Four Fatal Mistakes I started with hardly anything. I wrote down the first few lines of the bet and then started collecting quotes that came to my mind on the story.  
>Basically I always keep an extra Word document with the chapter overview and the quotes.<p>

Most will think this is a very unorganized writingprocess. And I agree. But for some strange reason it works out for me. Not always though. Quite a few stories are stuck unfinished on my computer because of this.  
>However I have the feeling that they have not been worth finishing them. If they don't feel <em>right<em> to me, I usually cannot finish them.


	4. The Desert

Hey there!

Here comes the next chapter.

I fear Torn got a bit OOC towards the end..  
>But being gay seems pretty OOC for Torn and Jak anyways...<p>

I'm not quite sure if I like the chapter. There are a few things included that I didn't actually plan to have in here.  
>But while writing I felt that they are required.<p>

**Disclaimer: **Jak and all his friends and enemies belong to NaughtyDog.

But if I happen to get one of them, I'll let you know...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>And right now, this bay would give him a chance to think about and hide from Jak.<p>

Torn released the Leaper and walked over to the pillar and climbed around it, out of sight of the Wastlanders. The commander descended to one of the lowest rocks. There was still one row of solid stone beneath him. Just for safety of course. He knew about the sea monster and had no intention of ending as a late night snack.

Sighing silently, he closed his eyes. He immediately regretted it, as the memory of Jak kissing him came back. Torn shivered, his heartbeat sped up. Opening his eyes again, he hoped to get rid of the all too familiar sensation that lurked just at the edge of his consciousness.

Why had Jak kissed him? It was a poor attempt of distraction. But it somewhat proved to be effective. Torn kept his thoughts spinning around that one question. Had Jak noticed something and was now up to make him feel as bad as he possibly could? That didn't fit. It was just not Jak. But who knew..? Maybe the younger elf was just so disgusted with him that his darker personality took over the lead.

No! He would have felt that. By god, Torn knew the Dark Eco creature better than he liked. An unavoidable consequence of spending far too much time with Jak. Torn could physically tell whether Dark was around by the pure smell in the air.

Lost in his thoughts he stared at the shimmering ocean. The sun was setting and the water was glowing in a reddish gold. Torn gave in to his wishful thinking and let the pictures invade his consciousness. Pictures of him and Jak doing all these unspeakable things together. Pictures of the blond hero lying above him, panting and moaning.

Jak followed Torn with his eyes as the other elf walked into the city, ignoring Keira's bickering. The blond wished he could do the same. But he had to somehow spend time with her. "You know Jak, this is so egoistic. Spending time in this awful place and by doing so forgetting that you actually have a life somewhere else! Heaven City is your home now. You are no outlaw anymore; you have responsibilities towards your city. And if not towards that, you at least should have some sense for the common expectations a relationship brings." Daxter's jaw dropped open at this statement. Sig started to cough uncontrollably and politely made a few _big_ steps away from the conversation. Daxter didn't care about formally correct behaviour; never had. "Jak buddy, have ya forgotten to mention something?"

Jak just blankly stared at Keira, gaping like a fish. Daxter climbed to Jak's shoulder and waved a hand in front of the elf's face. "Helloho..? Earth to Jak, someone there?" Still no reaction. The ottsel was about to jell directly into the blond's ear when Jak finally found his voice again. "We have no relationship, Keira. I believe I would know about it. And regarding Spargus and the Wastelands: It is more home to me than Heaven City ever could be! It is the place I was welcomed. And it is the city my father lived to protect." And with these words he turned around, following Torn into the city.

As soon as he was out of sight, he changed and flew onto one of the highest buildings in Spargus, apart from the palace of course. Hardly anyone would be able to find him here. And if someone could, they would still be unable to reach him. Daxter hopped down from his shoulder and placed himself in front of the sitting elf.

"What. Was. That?" he questioned. Jak just shrugged, not really knowing what to say. The ottsel started pacing in front of him, muttering in a low voice and most likely cursing in a way that would even make Jinx blush. After a long while, the sun had already disappeared behind the mountains, the orange animal replaced himself in front of Jak. "Ya know, I kind of understand you. If you two never really agreed on the whole relationship thing, then her statement really was a bit strange. And saying all those things about Spargus is not such a sensible approach either. Nevertheless: You overreacted. She was just worried."

"There's no need for her to worry. It's none of her business." Jak snarled. "Woah, calm down! What's wrong with you. She loves you!" Jak just shook his head an hid his face behind his hands. He sighed deeply. Daxter quickly gathered that there was something very strange going on. But he was not so sure if he really wanted to know. But obviously this thing, whatever it was, was getting the better of Jak, so the ottsel had to force it out of him, whether he liked it or not. "Come on, Jak. Ya know you can tell everything to the ottsel, right?"

The blond hero looked up, a small grin appearing on his face. But it disappeared just as fast as it had come, when he thought about Keira. And, even worse, when his thoughts turned to a certain brown haired man. "I… kinda have a thing for someone else, ya see..?" Daxter just stared at him, gapping. Jak didn't look at his friend but instead looked stared into the direction of the ocean. The ottsel grinned: "No prob' big boy. Ashelin is not such a bad choice."

"It's not Ashelin. It's Torn." Jak said, still without looking at Daxter. It took the orange lightning a few seconds to understand what he had just heard. But he eventually grasped the sense behind the words. "Jak! You got a fever or something? You've been crazy for Keira since like forever! And now you're gonna hurt her for the _Tattooed Wonder_?"

"I was crazy for her, Daxter. I was." Jak sighed, looking out into the city without seeing it. "And ya sure it's not cause of Ashelin..?" The ottsel knew fully well that Jak was not joking – at all. It was more of a desperate attempt to ignore the facts. As the blond elf didn't answer, Daxter sighed.

"Jeez… I knew old Tattooed Wonder has fallen head over feet for you years ago, but I didn't realize that he actually stood a chance." Jak looked up. If he understood that right then…

"Torn's feeling the same?" he asked a slightly hopeful tone in his voice. Daxter just nodded. What else should he do? No matter how much he disliked Captain Laryngitis, if it was he who Jak wanted, so it would be. He would never stand between Jak and his happiness. Never! The blond elf had endured enough during the last years.

"You don't happen to have an idea where he might be, right?" Jak's question brought him back to reality, taking a few seconds to understand the words. "I have an idea how to find him. If you promise to bring me back down before, I might eventually tell you." Jak smirked and grabbed the ottsel by the waist. The next moment they were floating towards solid ground.

As soon as he was standing on his feet again, Daxter pointed into the direction of the bay. Jak raised an eyebrow. "He's been staring at all sorts of open water recently. If he is anywhere you can find him, he'll be there." Jak spread his wings and took off again, the moment the last word had left Daxter's mouth.

Torn's body had happily reacted to the scenes he had been musing over and the commander only barely managed to keep the control. He didn't dare to give in to his want. As long as Jak was somewhere around, there was the chance that the blond would find him. And bearing in mind his current luck, the chances stood quite well for it.

Therefore Torn still sat on the stone, trying to calm down, when Jak found him. He was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't hear the flapping of Light's wings until the blond hero had spotted him. The commander flinched when the bluish creature landed beside him and Jak changed back to his natural self. He didn't look up, too embarrassed by what he had been thinking about only minutes ago to look Jak in the eye.

Jak just stood there, motionless. After a few minutes he said. "Daxter told me something interesting today." Torn answered without taking his gaze of the dark water. "Did he?"

From the corner of his eye, he saw Jak move. The blond climbed down to him, placing himself on the lowest stone and between Torn and the open water. And additionally far too close for Torn's liking. He quickly got up and moved a few steps back, hoping to get a bit more space between them. But the blond just followed him, forcing him to further back away. "Any idea what Dax told me?" Jak questioned while he made another step into Torn's direction. The older elf didn't react but looked around hastily for an escape.

This turned out to be a mistake, as he had to take his eyes away from Jak, who used to opportunity and pinned him against the stone pillar behind him. He placed his hands on both sides of the commander's head, blocking any possible escape. "Wha…" Torn tried but never managed to finish his sentence, as Jak crushed his lips down on Torn's. The commander stiffed. It took every tiny little bit of self-control he could muster, not to react and kiss Jak back. But when Jak moved one hand from beside his head to his hips, gently moving his fingers along his side, Torn lost it.

All thoughts of Keira or anyone else gone, he returned the kiss with a desperate need to _feel_. He pressed his body closer to Jak, arching his back away from the stone behind him. Jak took the opportunity immediately and moved his free hand to grab Torn's ass and press the older elf even closer to his body.

A low moan escaped him, when Jak moved his lips to not so gently bite his earlobe. The quick sting somehow brought Torn back to his senses. "Jak.. Don't" he panted, pressing the younger elf away from him. "Why?" murmured Jak, closing the gap between them once again, licking along one of the tattoos on the older man's jaw.

Torn gritted his teeth together and shoved Jak away. Ignoring the hurt look in the younger elf's eyes he took a few steps away and caught his breath. "Don't you dare to do this ever again!" he hissed.

"Why?" Jak shouted, a frustrated and angry look replacing the hurt. "Why not doing something we both want?" Torn's stomach clenched. Nevertheless he resisted the urge to cross the distance between them and continue what he had interrupted only seconds before. Taking a deep breath he somehow found the courage to say the words that should finish this – once and for all. "Who told you that I want this?" he snarled.

Jak froze. For a second he was tempted to believe the words he heard. But he knew better, fare better. "You didn't want it? Are you kidding me? I could feel very well that you more than liked it." Torn sat down on a natural step in the rock and sighed deeply. "Why don't you admit what we both feel..?" Jak asked, the pain now obvious in his tone. He had turned to face the open water. "What about Keira, or Ashelin? What about all the people that _hate_ homosexual couples? Or the ones that will find you disgusting? You have a responsibility towards your people, Jak. And I have one towards my soldiers." Jak merely nodded, not trusting his own voice.

"We cannot do this, Jak. We just _can not_" Torn whispered in a voice so low, it almost felt as if he wouldn't want to disturb the silent night. Jak continued to stare at the open water. The moon's silvery light was reflected by the clear blue of the ocean. A light wind rippled the surface. In a swift move Jak climbed onto the step Torn was sitting on. "Let's go back then. I need to get some sleep." "I'll follow soon." Torn said. Jak left, leaving a trembling commander behind.

Torn folded his arms over his chest, digging his fingers into his own shivering body. A single tear ran down his cheek and fell to the stony ground.

* * *

><p>I know.. I know.. OOC. As I said.<p>

But I just couldn't find a better way to express Torn's desperate situation.  
>And one single tiny little tear should be ok, right?<p>

As mentioned, not quite what I wanted. I had to change the quotes I'm building the chapter on, something I truly _hate_!

Next chapter might take a while. I only have one short quote to work around it.  
>And it's one that comes quite at the beginning. And additionally I'll have a tough time putting things in place for the chapter after the next.<p>

R&R - Thanks!


	5. Seperate

Don't really know what to say about this one...

Enjoy, I guess!

**Disclaimer: **Jak and all his friends and enemies belong to NaughtyDog.

But if I happen to get one of them, I'll let you know...

* * *

><p>A single tear ran down his cheek and fell to the stony ground. Torn shook his head and decided that it really was time to go to bed.<p>

He stood up and climbed around the pillar. When he reached the bridge he looked back over the open water, sighing heavily. Without him noticing, his fingers trailed over his lips. He quickly forced his hand to fall casually by his side again, when he realised what he was doing. Some not so nice muttered curs left his lips. Then he sighed again. The events of the past hour would not make his life easier in any way. His heart ached at the mere thought of the blond hero.

Torn shook his head and finally started to walk into the direction of his current residence. He carefully opened the door, only to find Jak's bed empty. He wasn't surprised. Jak was probably sitting on top of the palace, stargazing.

The ex-Crimson Guard commander had long noticed this odd habit of the younger elf. However he had not yet found out why he was doing it. This whole Jak-thing was giving him the most horrible headache he had had in ages. He softly sighed – again! – and went to bed. Shortly after he lay down, he heard the door and knew immediately, who had entered the room. Listening to the steady breath from the other end of the chamber, he soon fell asleep.

When Torn woke up the following morning, Jak was gone. He asked a few Monks he passed about the blond, but none seemed to have seen him. Not even Seem! But the woman had given him one of her mysterious smiles, so he gathered that she knew _exactly_ where Jak was but wouldn't tell him.

During his search he passed Sig and asked if there was something he could help with. The leader of Spargus nodded grimly and led him through the city, pointing out a few things on their way to the gate. "Since the defeat of the Dark Maker and the Trade Contract between Heaven and Spargus, life has improved quite a bit. Even though the monks always were great healer we would have to many people dying. But with the medical upgrade from Heaven… At least the children survive longer"

The passed a few guards, standing in front of a building. Torn raised an eyebrow. Why had they guards _inside_ the city walls. "That's where we keep the medical supplies." Sig shook his head, a sad look appearing in his eyes. "It's not that they wouldn't believe what the monks say. It's just their illogical hope that their brother, wife or child will survive if they just give them _more_ medicine. They all know it doesn't work."

It was quite for a while. Torn secretly wondered why Sig was telling him all this. It seemed that life in Spargus had improved quite a bit. However something kept irritation him. "You know, Jak really loves this place." Sig said suddenly.

The Freedom League commander looked up questioningly. The taller elf smiled. "Damos was a good king. And I know Jak will be as good as he was. I'm just keeping the throne until he's ready for it." "So you think he will want to rule this place?" The idea was not new; Torn had always known that Jak's connection to Spargus went fare deeper than the one he had to Heaven City.

Sig shrugged. "He doesn't talk about it, really. Never did talk a lot, that kid. But he is calmer when he is here, his whole attitude changes. It's nothing obvious, you have to know him, otherwise you won't notice. But I saw him in Heaven and I saw him here. It's different." Torn nodded. He didn't directly notice it himself. Not to the extend Sig described at least. He had felt something though.

"Here we are!" Sig announced. They stepped through the gate and approached one of the cars. Sig opened a map and showed the commander the marauder's hideout. "Approach their hideout from the north. Then turn west and drive past the oasis. There is a hill here. If you attack from this spot, they'll have to fight uphill, which gives you a tiny advantage. But be careful! We nearly lost Jak on one of the missions to their hideout! If you get the feeling that they're getting to close, retreat. Our dear baroness will rip my head of if you die out here. Of course only if Jak's not faster…"

The last sentence was only a murmur but it was enough to make Torn's stomach clench. He strongly doubted that Jak would actually still care. Not after yesterday night. Instead of drifting off he focused on the map. "Ok," he said after a while. "Which car do I take?"

Sig pointed to a heavy vehicle, equipped with a large gun. "It's got an automatic aim. You just need to keep your hand on the trigger and the aimer will take care of the rest." Torn grinned evilly. He hadn't been allowed on any missions for ages. Except that one attack on the Metal Head nest in the second war… And he missed it. He was a soldier to the bone, but being a commander chained him to his desk most of the time. His strategic skills were worth too much. Neither the Shadow nor Ashelin had risked his life by sending him onto the battlefield.

"Anything else I need to know?" Sig handed him a large Morphgun and his googles. Torn gave him a questioning look. "You never know what might happen."

The ex-member of the Crimson Guard nodded and climbed in the car. Placing the Morphgun beside him, he headed for the gate; secretly hope that he would not make himself looking like a complete idiot. Surprisingly enough, he managed to get out of the city without bumping against the gate.

He quickly noticed that this vehicle was much slower that the one he had been sitting in with Jak. With a turbo boost he just barely reached the normal speed of the Sandshark.

Reaching the oasis was no problem. Driving up the hill and going in position to deplete the number of marauders was no problem. But nothing Sig had said could have prepared him for the onrushing force of cars and men. Torn gritted his teeth, and pushed the trigger. He grabbed one of his small guns and shot a few of the marauders that came running up to his car.

"How many of those bastards can possibly live in this cage..?" he snarled. The same moment something hit his car from behind with full force. It drove him over the hill into the combined forces of cars and men. A hissed curse escaped his lips as he threw the gun aside, grabbing for the steering wheel. His other hand never left the trigger, keeping it pushed down. It was little protection, but it shot a way through his enemies.

With a turbo boost he managed to break through the wall of cars.

He hit the button that turned the auto aim around and made it shoot backwards. Torn knew he could not drive away from them. His vehicle was a good fight, but no use in a race. Nevertheless he drove in a zigzag course around trees and rocks, always hoping that he would actually make it.

Then suddenly his pursuers disappeared. He shot a confused glance back and saw immediately _why_ he was now alone. A sandstorm. "I shouldn't be surprised, I guess," he muttered and tried to remember where the cave had been in which he and Jak had found shelter the day before. But to be fair, he had no clue where in that fucking stupid desert he was at all! The unmistakable feel of panic started to rise in his chest and he forced himself to calm down by mere will. Panic was not going to help him now!

The storm already started to block the sunlight when Torn finally saw the black hole of a cave entrance. Without second thoughts he jumped out of the car, leaving both his gun and the Morphgun from Sig behind. He made a few steps into the cave and quickly noticed that it was not the same as the one Jak had brought them to. Yellow eyes and shimmering skull gems glowed at him.

The commander took a step back. A growl sounded and Torn froze.

How could he possibly be so stupid? Getting lost in the desert was bad. But retreating into an unknown cave to escape a sandstorm was definitely worse. Torn could feel the wind yanking at his hair, while he took another step back. The Metalheads followed his every move with their gleaming eyes. He had but two choices. Stay and try to fight them with his bare hands or run out into the raising storm. The chances that he would die either way were close to one hundred percent…

Why on earth had he left his guns in the car? Not that one gun would have saved him from the hundreds of Metalheads, but at least he wouldn't have gone down without a proper fight.

Torn took another step back and the first Metalhead launched himself at him. Grabbing for the only weapon he carried with him – his crescent-shaped knife – he took a step to the side. The Metalhead's jaws missed him by inches as he pushed forward and aimed for the beast's heart. Dragged by the force of his own movement, the creature flew past Torn, the knife ripping his torso open from neck to stomach. It screeched, hitting the ground uncontrolled and rolled over. The commander had no time to make sure that the Metalhead was dead, as the remaining beasts decided to join forces and bring him down.

He slung his knife at the first one he could reach. However this one was cleverer as his cousin and dogged the strike, taking Torn down. The commander lay on his back now, quickly rolling out of reach of the first blow, only missing a second one by inches. He sliced the throat of one creature as he saw the next strike coming, knowing exactly that he wouldn't be able to block it.

He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the pain. But it didn't come. He slowly opened his eyes, to find a pair of blue orbs looking back at him. The Metalheads were momentarily too puzzled by the appearance of the blond and stopped their attack. Torn stared in disbelieve at the man above him. Jak's face was pale, his breath ragged. Blood dripped from his side, where the Metalhead's claws had hit him. Torn noticed various scratches all over his body. He must have run thorough the sandstorm without anything to cover his skin. Nevertheless Jak managed a small grin. "I can't let you alone for even a minute, can I?"

The next thing he felt was the cool touch of Light Eco brushing against his skin. A blue shield surrounded them as Light leapt off the ground into the sand clouded sky, carrying them away from the onrushing metal heads.

Torn held on tight to the blue glowing form. Light's body was cold, lacking the comforting warmth of Jak's body. The wound at his side didn't bleed and Torn watched fascinated at the cuts closed and the stainless blue skin replaced them. No scars.

Looking down, Torn saw the shape of the Precursor Temple forming below them in the sandstorm. He frowned. Why the temple and not Spargus…?

Soon after, Light landed in the shelter of a torch lit corridor. The commander quickly looked around, taking in the sight of slim pillars with glowing coal pans on it. The corridor was warm, and Torn quickly wondered who kept the fire going.

Then he turned to Jak who was leaning against a wall. Torn shot him a questioning look.

* * *

><p>And done is another chapter!<p>

I hardly believe Torn would make such a stupid mistake as to leave his weapons behind. But on the other hand, nobody is perfect. And I really like Torn being saved from Jak..

Next chapter's already written, but I'm having a hard time deciding if it's good enough.  
>The whole chapter is completely alien terrain for me, so... I'll try to upload it soon. But I can give no promises.<br>I rewrote it completely once already, so this might be happening again.

Oh well... Hope you liked _Seperate_!

R & R please! - Thanks._  
><em>


	6. The Temple

Shame on me... _

I'm really sorry it took me so long to come up with this.

I'm still not completely satisfied with it. I just don't do 'M' normally. But I knew from the beginning that I wanted to have this scene in, so I only had to write it.

I hope it's at least.. well... acceptable.. _

**Disclaimer**: Jak and his friends and enemies belong to NaughtyDog

* * *

><p>Then he turned to Jak who was leaning against a wall. Torn shot him a questioning look. "A temple? From all places you could have chosen from, you picked the Precursor Temple?" "Metalheads cannot reach this place…" Jak's voice trailed of. Torn eyed him suspiciously. A predator grin crossed Jak's features. "Actually, <em>no one <em>can reach this place," he said and pushed himself off the wall.

Torn took a step back. Jak followed. The commander continued to back away until he could feel the cold, very solid stone behind him. He was trapped – again. It seemed to become one of his favourite habits at the moment. The blond smirked as he lightly pressed his body against Torn's. He tilted his head and brought his lips close to the commander's ear. "You cannot avoid me here, Torn."

The ex-Crimson Guard felt a shiver run down his spine. His eyes closed. He needed to concentrate to keep his breath even. He had wanted that boy for too long. How could he resist this any longer? The blond was practically throwing himself at Torn!

Jak still had him pinned up against the wall and he could hardly move. He was terrified that if he could move, he would not run. Torn knew he couldn't outrun Jak. Not here, maybe nowhere. But that was not the point. He had to keep his senses. He had to be the responsible one, for the Precursor's sake!

But deep inside he knew that he didn't want to run. He wanted to give in to Jak's touch, to the heat. Torn's whole body hungered for the other's.

"So strong. And still so weak." Jak smirked as he felt the other man tremble. "I can feel it, you know." The blond lightly pressed his hips against Torn's. Another shiver. Another tremble. The commander could feel Jak's breath close to his ear. He felt the warmth the other radiated. A small gasp escaped him when Jak's tongue playfully licked his ear. "Jak.. Don't..!" Torn whispered. "I listened to that once. And I usually don't repeat my mistakes." A playful bite.

Jak followed the line of Torn's jaw with his lips placing light kisses on it. "Give me just this one night, and I'll leave you in peace…" the blond whispered while nibbling at his bottom lip. A shiver ran down Torn's spine at these words. How could he resist this? No one would know, right? No one had to know. He could get one night, which was more than he ever dared to dream of, and afterwards they could go back to normal. Jak being the hero and boyfriend of the blue haired mechanic (Torn refused to even _think_ her name at the moment) and he would go back to being the stoic leader of the Freedom League forces.

Deep inside he knew that it would never be like that. He couldn't just go back to Heaven City and act as if the night hadn't existed. But in that moment, he couldn't have cared less. He pushed away the dark thoughts and silenced his voice of reason. Subconsciously he knew that he would come to regret this night one day. But all he wanted now was Jak. And under the given circumstances he just couldn't resist him any longer. Hungrily he captured the other's lips in a passionate kiss, giving in to his feelings. If he had this one night, he was going to enjoy it. Almost shyly Jak's tongue traced along his lips, asking for entrance. Torn parted his lips ever so slightly, meeting Jak's tongue with his own. He tilted his head, deepening the kiss. At the same time he moved his hands to Jak's head, enlacing his fingers in the short green-blond hair.

Jak grabbed the older elf's hips and pressed them against his own. A light blush appeared on his cheeks as Torn felt the hard manhood against his tight. He broke the contact and started exploring the blond's neck, soon stopped by the scarf and the googles. With a disapproving hiss, he removed the items and carelessly dropped them on the floor.

Jak's head tilted to the side, giving Torn better access to the soft skin. He removed one hand from the other elf's hips and started to loosen the holster. "Impatient..?", Torn questioned between kisses. He could feel Jak shaking his head in reply. The commander chuckled. "Whatever."

He began sucking at the blond's collarbone while he started to remove the equipment that blocked his way. The holster of the Morphgun fell to the ground with a thud, noticed by neither Torn nor Jak.

The ex-Crimson Guard's hands had found their way under Jak's shirt and now greedily trailed over the hot skin. An aroused shiver ran up his spine. Jak's skin was so soft that it felt almost unreal under Torn's fingers. The older sighed into the everlasting kiss. It all felt almost too good.

In the mean time, the blond had managed to remove Torn's whole equipment and his belt. Momentarily, Torn wondered when the other had managed to get rid of it. Then the thought vanished as Jak moved his fingers under Torn's shirt, pushing the fabric up until he was able to reached his nipple. The brown haired elf arched into the touch, gasping slightly. He moved his hands up and down Jak's back, finally resting them on the younger's hips and pulling him closer. Jak's lips left his and he kissed his way to Torn's neck, licking and biting the sensitive skin.

Moving Jak's hands away from his body, he forced them over the other elf's head and removed the blue shirt. His eyes wandered hungrily over Jak's exposed torso. Licking his lips, he lowered himself to trail a wet line from the collarbone to the navel and back, gently caressing the younger elf's bare skin with his fingers. Jak moaned, his hands rested on other's shoulders.

"Lay down" Torn commanded softly. Carefully he placed Jak on the ground, opened his belt and removed Jak's trousers together with his boots. He leaned up to kiss the younger elf once more, _accidently_ brushing over the bulge in Jak's boxers. The blond suppressed another moan.

Kneeling over the hero he kissed him deeply, letting his hand wander along the side downwards, passing the hipbone. Jak arched his back, trying to find something to rub his hard length on. But Torn kept his body just out of reach, teasingly touching every bit of skin he could find, carefully avoiding the blond's middle. "Torn..!" Jak breathed when the brown haired elf had resumed maltreating his earlobe. Torn ignored him.

"For Mar's sake! Touch me," the blond snarled between to ragged breaths. And with a smirk Torn obeyed. Painfully slowly, he let his lips wander over Jak's torso, licking and biting the already hard nipples. Then he went further down, tracing first Jak's ribs and then his perfectly shaped sixpack. The younger elf trembled uncontrollably under him. Torn smirked. He reduced his touch to a minimum, his lips ghosting over the blond's body. Jak whimpered in despair. And finally Torn showed some mercy.

Seeing the other elf helpless below him was a whole new experience. The picture of the flustered blond almost begging him for release made Torn's own erection grow harder.

With his teeth he grabbed the rim of Jak's boxers and tug them down, removing them completely with the help of his hands. The clothing was thrown carelessly into a corner. To find every piece of clothing and equipment afterwards would be a pain in the ass, but at the moment, Torn really didn't give a flying fuck about it.

"Torn… Wha – ahh!" The commander had lowered his head and wrapped his lips around the throbbing cock, successfully cutting off whatever Jak had been up to ask. He started moving his head up and down, sucking and licking the hot length. The blond's hands flew to Torn's hair, pressing the older elf down. Hisses and suppressed moans filled the temple, as Torn intensified his effort.

Jak panted, he was so desperate for a release and Torn was almost too good at this. The brown haired elf could feel Jak's orgasm coming, when the blond tug at his hair and forced him to release the hard shaft, facing him once more.

He raised an eyebrow at the hero, seductively licking his lips. Jak smiled. "You definitely have too many cloths on" he stated and slowly started to remove Torn's shirt. The older elf smirked and raised his arms to support Jak in his doing.

He froze, when he felt Dark Eco in the air, smelled the typical odour of the dark creature. The flash of Dark's predator grin made him realize, that he had made another fatal mistake. But how could he have expected the dark beast in such a situation? In a swift movement, the lethal personality had knotted Torns sleeves around his arms and a nearby pillar holding one of the coal basins. With a sharp claw he cut open the commanders remaining clothing, exposing the older elf to his hungry glare.

Very carefully Dark let his claws wander over Torn's exposed body, only barely scratching the skin. The commander suppressed a moan. "What are you doing here?" he snarled at the creature. But he only got a small grin as reply. Struggling against the bonds that held him, he tried to get away from the Dark Eco monster.

Seeing what he was up to, Dark placed a hand on his hips, pinning him to the ground easily. "I'm here to get my share of the fun." Dark said. The creature had a husky voice that sent a shiver down Torn's spine. But he wanted Jak, not his dark personality. And as if he had read his thoughts, Dark spoke again. "I am Jak. Not entirely, but I am he. If you really want him, you will have to accept me – and Light by the way. Only the three of us form the whole person you call Jak."

Dark bowed down and licked the length of Torn's fading erection, causing him to tremble. "Don't!" the brown haired elf mouthed, but it was too late. Carefully, Dark brought his lips down to the again hardening cock, licking and kissing it. "Be careful with those fangs…" Torn hissed, no longer able to muster the control to continue struggling against the fabric that held his arms.

A low moan escaped him when Dark cupped his again rock hard manhood with his lips. The Eco creature was indeed very careful with its fangs, not hurting Torn at all. Slowly Dark began to move his head up and down, sucking hard. "Dark, wait…" he managed to say between two deep moans. But instead of stopping, the lethal creature intensified his effort. Torn didn't want to come for the dark personality, but he could hardly hold back anymore. The commander's moans grew louder as his body betrayed his mind and he was no longer able to control himself. With a guttural cry he came in the Eco creatures mouth.

Dark swallowed it all, giving Torn a short break to catch his breath before resuming stroking and kissing the older elf's body. Torn suck in his breath when Dark every so softly bit his hipbone and begun sucking on it. Regardless of the fact that he had only just barely recovered from the literally mind_-blowing _orgasm, Torn was feeling hard already again. The slight pain from the fangs that pierced his skin was washed away by the long fingers that wrapped around his hot cock, lazily stroking it.

When Dark was satisfied with the mark he had left, he lifted himself up, removing his hands completely from the older elf's body now facing the panting commander. He licked the older elf's lips, wandering slowly to his earlobe. A low whisper and Torn's eye's grew wide. He was still thinking about a possible reply when he realized that Dark had loosened his control on Jak's body, and the blond was once again looking at him.

"What…" he started, but Torn interrupted him with a kiss. Lifting himself up as well as he could, he let his lips follow Jak's jaw line up to his ear and then down along his neck to the collarbone. "What are you waiting for?" Torn whispered against the hot skin. Jak shivered. "We only have this one night, remember? I will never let you get away with it if you waste it."

The whispered words echoed in his head. He looked at Jak with lust filled eyes. In situations like this it was nearly impossible to control your mimic. And for once, Torn could read in Jak's face like he could in an open book. "Show me how much you want me, Jak," the older elf teased. Torn could see just how much the blond tried to keep control over his want.

Jak trembled uncontrollably, trying to hold back and _not _just take what he longed for. "Come on, Jak. You really think I want you to control yourself..?" That was it. With a swift move he had buried a first finger in Torn, making the older man hiss in pain. "All that comes now, you can blame on yourself", the blond growled, adding a second finger. Torn blushed slightly, trying desperately to steady his breath and calm the fuck down. He knew that if he didn't manage to relax, this was going to be one hell of a torture for him.

Although Jak was rough, he still waited for Torn to relax at least a bit before he added a third finger, carefully spreading the older elf. For the sake of better flexibility, he removed one finger again, trying to find _that_ spot. When he heard Torn crying out he smirked.

Jak touched that spot a few times more, earning the same wonderful reaction, before removing his fingers completely and lifting Torn's hip. Positioning himself so that his cock was lightly touching the muscle ring of the commander's entrance, he looked up to the older elf once again. He had said that they had reached the point of no return – which he had! – but he would never do something the other didn't really want.

Torn's eyes were closed he panted heavily. Noticing Jak hesitate, he pushed his hips down, lowering himself onto the hot shaft. The blond suck in his breath as he felt Torn's tight ass surrounding him. A quick thrust of his hips and he buried himself ball-deep in the ex-Crimson Guard commander.

The older elf gritted his teeth, trying to suppress any pained noise. By the Precursor, he had wanted this, had craved for it many times. But it hurt so bloody much! Jak was not small and his entering caused a burning sensation to creep up Torn's spine.

Feeling Torn tense Jak somehow found the self-control he needed to not just thrust into him straight away and fuck him senseless. In the attempt to distract Torn, he bent down to his chest, licking and teasing the nipple with his lips and teeth. One of his hands slowly caressed Torn's tights, wandering upwards to his hot length. He wrapped his fingers around it, slowly stroking it, his thumb repeatedly rubbing over the tip. "Move" Torn breathed.

And Jak did. Carefully first, he moved in and out, further widening the entrance. When he hit Torn's prostate the first time, the older elf cried out in pleasure, thrusting his hips down on Jak's hard cock. Jak knew he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer, not today. After that blowjob he had been so close to his limit already…

His thrust became faster, harder. Torn's moans grew louder; Jak's panting got more and more ragged. He grabbed Torn's throbbing cock and pumped it in time with his thrusts. When the commander came, he took Jak with him.

The Freedom League Commander needed a few seconds to come back to reality. He tried to steady his breath, unsuccessfully. Jak was still in him, not able to move an inch, too caught up in the bliss of the orgasm.

Slowly, Jak too came back and withdrew himself from Torn, lying down beside him. He still panted heavily. The blond rested his head on the stony ground and closed his eyes. A small smile played on his lips.

* * *

><p>*hides behind a chair*<p>

*too ashamed to say anything more*

Read & Review please!


	7. What Now? That Now!

Ehm... Yes, I'm still alive. And this truely is the last chapter of Four Fatal Mistakes.

I'm deeply sorry that it's taken me so long. I originally planned to have one more chapter after this, but feared that I would not find the time and motivation to write one more.

For those who still know this story, review's are always apreciated. And now ENJOY!

**Disclaimer**: Jak and his friends and enemies belong to NaughtyDog

* * *

><p>The blond rested his head on the stony ground and closed his eyes. A small smile played on his lips. He still breathed unevenly when he apparently drifted to sleep.<br>Torn lay on his back, trying to steady his breath. Slowly the realisation of what they had done sunk in and the brown haired elf started to tremble. What now? They had given in to their feelings of lust. They had slept with each other. They had crossed the one line they shouldn't have crossed.  
>Mar, they still had to work with each other. Torn stared up at the ceiling he could only barley recognize in the dark. Night had come over the temple and the coal fires spent only a little light.<br>Jak's words echoed through his mind. _This one night_ he had said. So for Jak it was obviously over and done with this. Maybe it was better this way. For their lives and future and absolutely everything it was better if this remained a one-time thing.  
>Torn knew that he was lying to himself. There was at least one thing that hoped, wished, pleaded that this was not the end. His stupid foolish heart ached at the mere idea of not repeating this night. But they couldn't! What would their friends say if they knew?<br>He felt as if the walls of the temple were crushing in on him. Fear held him in its tight grip. What now? He couldn't go back to what they used to be. And deep down he had always known, if he let the heir of Mar get too close, he would loose himself in the feeling.  
>He hadn't paid attention to the voice of reason, screaming in his head. And now it came back, biting his ass. Just fucking great! Cold regret wormed its way through his body, leaving him freezing from something else but the crisp night air. He closed his eyes, trying to shut out everything that made him feel nauseous. Unsurprisingly enough, it didn't work.<p>

His thoughts kept spinning around. What now? "We should never have done this…" He whispered into the dark. "Why not?" Torn flinched. He had been sure that Jak was asleep. And now that he knew that Jak was awake and apparently ready for a clarifying talk, Torn couldn't bring himself to say what needed to be said. He was afraid of the answer.  
>With his eyes still closed he could only hear Jak turning over to look at him. "You wanted this, right?" He just nodded. There was hardly any point in lying; bearing in mind he had been <em>moaning<em> Jak's names just minutes prior. "So, why regretting it now? It won't make you feel better."  
>The heir of Mar moved again and Torn opened his eyes. Jak had started to collect his clothes and equipment, starting to dress again. The brown haired man suddenly realised that the biggest part of his clothes were shred to pieces by dark. Just perfect… When he didn't move for a while, Jak turned around to face him. The heir of Mar raised an eyebrow.<br>"Dark kinda ruined my pants." It wasn't more than a murmured response but Jak heard him nevertheless. In all fairness, the blond tried to keep a straight face, but at some point he just started giggling. Torn snarled at him. "I think I still got some clothes around, we should be able to find you something."  
>Torn rolled his eyes. "So you expect me to walk into your beloved city half naked then?" Jak raised a suggestive eyebrow and Torn sighed. "No. I'm not doing that, don't even try."<br>The blond shrugged and turned away, walking down the corridor and opening a door that Torn hadn't realized was there. Bending down, Jak gave the older man a nice view of his ass and Torn couldn't resist licking his lips. He sighed inwardly.  
>The next thing he realized was a lump of dusty clothes being thrown his way. It turned out to be a loose pair of brown trousers and a black shirt. "I never said they were in Spargus!" Torn was really rather sure that he would kill Jak one day.<p>

Getting back to the city proved a challenge that the ex Crimson Guard commander could have well lived without. They didn't have a car anywhere near the temple and flying over the desert in the freezing night air was nothing pleasant. Additionally, Torn found that he wasn't particularly fond of heights, at least not when his only security was his grip around Jak's body.  
>Before they managed to find the abandoned car, Jak ran out of Light Eco and they had to walk the remaining distance. Not for the first time, the brown haired man was glad that Jak knew the desert like no other. Well, except the metal heads and bandits of course.<br>Torn was sure he had seen enough sand and dead bodies to last him for quite a while when they finally found the car. Relieved he dropped into the seat beside Jak. The dusty clothes the other had given him were covered in sweat and gore, sticking uncomfortably to his body. The older elf found that he was really rather exhausted. Age, long days and a good shag were having their effect and as soon as he closed his eyes, he fell asleep.

Jak shot a look to the sleeping commander at his side. They were getting steadily closer to the city and soon he would have to wake him up. The blond knew that this whole comfortable co-existence they just shared would be over once they were within the city walls again. Spargus was his home, he hadn't been lying when telling Keira that. But he was aware that he had to go back to Heaven City again soon; also because of Daxter.  
>Tess was perfectly capable of taking care of the Naughty Ottsel for a while, but Jak was sure that she would be glad to have her husband back. And then of course there were his duties. After the war he had taken over a freelance position in the Freedom League, mainly killing the remaining Metal Heads and Crimson Bots.<br>It wasn't an exactly challenging job, but it kept him busy and ensured that he always had enough money for some warm meals. Not that he actually needed working. Being the heir of Mar, son of former king Damos _and_ saviour of the world kind of opened these doors for you.  
>By now he could see the light of the gate guard's torches and he reached out an arm to shake Torn awake. "We're there. You'll need to get up." The older man groaned, unimpressed. Jak smirked. "I can kiss you awake, Sleeping Beauty, but you have to explain it to the city guard and Sig."<br>That managed to wake Torn enough for him to stretching his arms and cracking his backs. He even opened an eye. Jak smirked. He shouted a greeting at the guards and drove through the gate.  
>The city was deserted, even Daxter seemed to have gone to bed. They had been outside for a bit too long. Jak didn't really care. He led the way back to the soldier's quarters and fell into his bed. No orange fur ball here either. No sign of Keira. Both men were glad to be able to get some sleep, quickly and silently slipping under the covers and drifting off.<p>

Jak was woken by Seem, who held a tray with a small breakfast and smiled knowingly. This woman was bloody dangerous, the blond decided; not that it was a particularly new fact. The Precursor Monk had played a rather important role in the second war and was now occupying a high ranked position in the city of Spargus.  
>Jak grabbed his food and threw a pillow at Torn, which caused the other commander to jump from his bed, crescent knife in hand. "You're sleeping with the thing under your pillow?" Realizing that there was no danger, the older elf sat down on the mattress and nodded.<br>"Old habits die hard, you should know that Mar." Seem said and handed Torn his share of food. The brown haired man nodded gratefully and took a first gulp of coffee. "The mechanic lady is looking for you both. She will need to extend her request for staying here if you don't hurry up and get back to Heaven City." Jak groaned and emptied his mug.  
>"Can't be helped I guess. We need to go back in any ways. Have you seen Daxter?" The monk nodded and smiled. "He's annoying Sig. I think it's time you go and collect him, before our leader decides to use him as a new trophy." Jak laughed.<p>

A few moments later, Torn was following Jak through the streets to the palace. He wasn't exactly sure what he should make of the other male's behaviour. The blond was unusually relaxed and had apparently deleted the previous night from his thoughts. Torn knew that it would be good to do the same, but he just couldn't bring himself to. He was rather fond of these particular memories.  
>They took the rusty elevator to the king's chamber where they were greeted with an extremely relieved Sig and a ranting rat. Great. Just what he needed now. Daxter claimed his traditional position on Jak's shoulder and froze. Sniffing, the orange fur ball raised an eyebrow and turned his orange head to look at Torn. The brown haired elf said nothing.<br>Returning his attention to Jak, he decided that it was best to just ignore Daxter. "Sig, we need to head back to Heaven City. I think they guys there would be glad to see that Torn's fine." The leader of Spargus nodded and escorted them to the landing place.  
>Upon their arrival there, they discovered that Seem had found Keira in the meantime and brought her there as well. The blue haired elf didn't spare a second glance for Torn and flung her arms around Jak the moment he stepped onto the platform. Torn closed his eyes, when Keira pressed her lips on Jak's, He really didn't need to see <em>that<em>.  
>Walking around to the back of the Hellcat, he discovered to his surprise that Daxter was following. He raised a questioning eyebrow and looked at the grinning Ottsel. Before the fur ball could answer, there was an angry, high-pitched scream behind them. Daxter's grin grew wider.<p>

"No Keira. We definitely don't have a relationship. And we never will. Now get into that bloody Hellcat and bring us back to Heaven or I'll do it." To Jak's surprise, she gapped a few times without uttering another word before she did as he told her. Jak stepped over to where Daxter was standing beside Torn, grinning like a madman. Well, he probably was just that…  
>"Let's get inside." He murmured to the Ottsel and then turned to Torn. "And you… I love you. And I don't give a damn about what you think is the right thing to do. You're one of the most amazing people I've ever met and the thought of losing you is just…" Jak had never been good with words, and he really didn't know what to say next. How could he convince Torn of his feelings? Looking into the other elf's eyes, he tried to figure out his next words.<br>"By the Precursor! I got it… So now stop being so insufferably romantic." Despite the harsh tone in his voice, he looked at the blond hero with a smile.

Jak laughed. And without another warning he grabbed Torn by the hips, pulled him close and pressed his lips on the other's. Daxter's approving grin and Keiras sour look were lost to them, as they disappeared into their own little world for a moment.  
>That evening, they were walking closely beside each other, not wanting to miss the feeling of warmth for even the slightest second when they headed to the Naughty Ottsel. Stepping inside, Torn quickly looked around, but Keira was nowhere to be seen.<br>Daxter turned around to greet the customers and smirked. Tess grinned knowingly. "Ya know Jak... I really don't care about what you do. Guess you're old enough. But…" Jak raised an eyebrow. "If you scare away my customers, I'll let you pay; got it?"  
>The couple just grinned at Daxter and walked over to the counter. Tess placed two glasses in front of them. Torn picked his up, eying it thoughtfully. "'Little Red Zoomer', huh?" Daxter's eyes went wide. An evil grin appeared on Torn's face, his eyes fixed on Daxter. "If I remember right, the two of us still have a score to settle on those. Right, rat?"<p>

No one had ever seen Daxter running so fast, leaving behind a laughing Jak and a content smirking Torn.

* * *

><p>And this is it. Thank you for reading.<p>

Though I haven't posted anything here for a long time, this story is still important to me. I am still a huge Jak&Daxter fan and I always planned on finishing this piece.

With my job and studies and all that shabang going on, I don't know when or if I'll find time to write more fanfiction. Before I can even think about posting a new story, though, I have to finish another piece of writing that I have abandoned.

Maybe I'll upload again soon.. I usually get sucked up in writing once I start...

Yujianlong


End file.
